1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter pipe, in which a nozzle guide is mounted on an inlet part of the filter pipe that feeds fuel into an automobile fuel tank from an oil filler port.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a filler pipe 110 is mounted in order to feed fuel from an oil filler port of a vehicle body, which is provided in the vehicle body, to an automobile fuel tank. Fuel is fed into the filler pipe 110 by inserting a distal end part 131 of a fueling gun 130 into an inlet 111.
At this time, in order to hold the fueling gun 130 and also stabilize a flow of fuel, a nozzle guide 120 is provided inside an inlet part 112 of the filler pipe 110, and a distal end part of the nozzle guide 120 is formed into a pipe shape that extends long (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-18755 (JP 2009-18755 A)). In this case, the distal end part of the nozzle guide 120 holds the distal end part 131 of the fueling gun 130 so that the distal end part 131 of the fueling gun 130 always faces the same direction.